Shattered Illusions
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: It started with an obession of a man who refused to let go...


Shattered Illusions  
Prolouge  
  
I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, expect that I was so sleepy. That happens at one o'clock in the morning. ;-_-; I really have no idea where this is going as of yet, so don't expect any quick updates. Any suggestions are welcome.^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
***************************  
With the medical facilities of Tokyo General.  
______________________________  
  
It started with an obsession of a man, who could not let go. That refused to let go.  
  
Deft hands checked all the surrounding monitors, as another calmly checked their patient's pulse. "Status?" a detached voice demand.  
  
"Injures healed. Side effects: Shallow breathing. Irregular breathing. There's is no reason to believe she'll last through the night."  
  
"Does this one have any other family?"  
  
"None, sir."  
  
"Very well." There was a slight pause, before he continued. "You know what to do."  
  
A hand reached for the resperatior, while another set of hands reached for the strange like mental crown. Unconcern with the mass of hair, it rested on, the object was jerked off, at the same time, the machines were shut off. "What of subject eight?"  
  
______________________________  
---Weiss Mission Base---  
  
Manx stood ready the projector as the members of Weiss settled themselves in. She smiled warmly as Omi offered to pass out the mission folders for her. The securtary waited for them to leaf through the pages.   
  
"You want us to infiltrate a hospital?" Kudou Yohji spoke up. The look on his face spoke volumes of what he thought of the mission.  
  
"Not the hospital itself." Manx answered, "The underground base beneath the building."  
  
Four set of eyes focused on the material before them, as Persia's voice echoed in the darken room.  
_______________________________  
---Sailor Moon Reality---  
  
She wasn't clear, if she was the one being attack, or if it was her friends.   
  
"USAGI!!!" "USA!!!" "HIME!!!"  
  
Tsukino Usagi stared in her friends who desperately tried to reach out to her, vanish before her eyes. What had happen?! They had only been walking to school, one of the rare normalitys remaining in her life , if you didn't count her daily dashes to meet up with her friends...And then everything vanished, like in a bad dream.   
  
Suddenly pain seemed to overload her system. She felt as though she was burning alive from the inside, as invisible needles of icy coldness cut ruthlessly at her skin. She tried to hold back the pain, but she couldn't. Not while her head as though it would explode at the merest touch.   
  
She could only screamed.  
_______________________________  
---Tokyo General---  
  
The ground beneath them began to shake. Nurses and rookie doctors ran for cover, as the senior doctors and scientists raced forward.  
  
"Damnit?! Where's Chiba?!"  
  
"This is his damned experiment!!! He should be here!!!"  
  
"Screw him! Get this girl, stabilize, before we lose more control!!!"  
  
The subject to be terminate, had reacted instinctively. It's body naturally responding to the danger threatened upon her. At the moment it did not matter, the causalities, just it's survival. The small score of doctors, whom had forgotten their place in the grand scale, could only watch as the roaring, blinding white surrounded them and everything.  
  
The equipment tossed like leaves across the room.  
  
Glass shattered into gleaming silver dust.  
  
People...seeing what their lifes could have been.  
  
Nothing was spared.  
_______________________________  
---Weiss Mission Base---  
  
"Your mission is to uncover an underground of assassins. These photographs you are seeing of comatose patients, that have been reported dead in the last ten years. Most have been reported without families. All at one point had been tested for what one may informally called "Special Abilities". These patients are your assassins."  
  
"These patients are not our targets. They are victims of men. Our organization has discover that these patients have been exploited in mind, body, and powers. The patients had be brainwashed. From there, the mind and body are controlled and honed by the doctors and scientists."  
  
"Few of these patients have awaken and released under a new identity with side effects. Their mind starts to unravel, unable to distinguish reality from fiction. A double personality surfaces, none connect with assassin activities, unaware of the chaos they could create..."  
______________________________  
---Tokyo General---  
  
"This is new."  
  
None of the four young men that entered the laboratory responded to the comment. All of them just stared at the scene before them. It appeared as though a high magnitude hurricane swept through and demolish the entire room. On the floor, doctors both young and old, still retained their looks of disbelief and horror. Patients, that had been strapped to the beds were found in all directions.   
  
"They destroyed themselves," Ken commented softly, as he bent down to check on a silver haired young girl. She must have been a patient, a serene look graced her cat-like face.   
  
"Destruction naturally lends a hand, when men try to play God." Aya replied coldly as he too searched for survivors alongside Omi.  
  
Yohji, moved alone in the opposite direction. He was positive that he had heard something. Following his instincts, the former private-eye found himself in the darkest corner of the underground facilities. Jade colored eyes stared in disbelief at the small shaking figure before him. Yohji recognized her.  
  
But Chiba Usagi, obviously didn't remember him.  
**************************  
Oi! What did I just write?! . 


End file.
